Healing Power of Apple Pie
by VerelLupin
Summary: Can Apple Pie comfort hurting hearts.


**Bobby and Alex and Mike all belong to Dick Wolf...selfish man!**

**I own nothing, not even the pie, it belongs to Sarah Lee.**

****

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.**

**I know his eyes are brown but for some reason was thinking blue. I will change that.**

**I knew Eames was kinda volatile but under the circumstance of her confusion plus Bobby's confession I thought she may react that way.**

**As for the birthstone, I totally guessed that and I like the color red. (Haha)**

**Hope you enjoy this one. Follows the new episode sorta!**

* * *

**The Healing Power of Apple Pie**

In a coffee shop in a non descript street, Robert Goren sat alone in a booth staring out the window.

It was rare day off, actually it was forced vacation since his meltdown at 1 Police Plaza.

He turned and smiled tiredly at the waitress impatiently waiting for his order.

"Need more time?" she asked glancing at the untouched menu.

"Just coffee." he replied handing her the menu without a second glance.

She might have nodded or even smiled but he didn't notice, he went back to watching the droplets on the window. Normally he loved the rain but it just helped to further deplete his spirits.

He had convinced Ross to let him work but the case had been difficult and he decided to take the last of his vacation days. Cop killers were always the most deceptive of criminals.

His coffee arrived steaming hot, he methodically put in his creamer and stirred it with concentration due to a Nicole Wallace case.

He sipped and wondered what excuse Ross had used to tell Eames of his self-imposed exile.

He winced as he thought about how angry Eames would be, she hated being the last to know. He already felt like he'd betrayed her by not coming to her with his mother's passing but the pain was so raw.

It felt like it was eating him from the inside out. He finished his coffee, left a tip and headed home.

In a shadowy corner, another detective watched a burdened Goren shrug his coat on and walk resigned into the rain.

"He looks down, you know him?" the same impatient waitress asked.

"I thought I did." the detective replied. "Slice of Pie - Apple if you have it."

"Sure, anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No thanks." the detective replied and resumed the surveillance of the now empty booth, where a brilliant but flawed detective had sat.

The detective received the slice and was surprised when two more slices were placed before the plate.

"For your friend. Maybe a warm slice or two and a friend will help." she said walking away.

The detective sighed, placed a call and wrapped all three slices in napkins. Leaving a generous tip, left and walked to the car parked in front of the shop.

Goren arrived at his apartment, slid his key into his door and opened the door to encounter Detective Mike Logan sitting at his table with what looked like slightly crushed apple pie.

"Logan, how you get in?" Bobby asked trying not to think of how to get rid of him.

"Not happy to see me? I'm hurt. Especially since a very nice waitress wanted to make sure you got your slice." he said gleefully smiling at the embarrassed pose of the big detective.

"You mentioned nothing about a waitress, Mike." Alex's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"Eames?" Bobby asked peering into the kitchen and nearly colliding with three mugs of coffee.

"I know you just had coffee but eating pie alone is just wrong." she said smiling at her partner.

"Let me take that," he said taking two mugs from her hands and placing them on the table.

"Why are you guys here?" Bobby asked noticing the marks of a sleepless night on Eames face.

They sat and Mike noticing the tension coughed loudly.

Both partners stared at him and he smiled. "Sorry but this pie is best warm and its already been to Eames's place not mention the trek here." he said digging into his own piece without waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and well I was hoping for some time alone." Bobby said rubbing his face.

"Bobby, I think we all have had enough alone time." Alex said reaching over and placing her hand over

his.

"Guys, I'm trying to eat here." Mike said raising his hands in surrender at Alex's dirty look.

"He's right, we can't let this go to waste." Bobby said squeezing Alex's hand gently.

"So Mike, how long you been stalking Bobby. Is it professional courtesy or do you have to tell us something." Alex asked innocently taking a bite of her pie.

Mike burnt his tongue trying to swallow his coffee hastily. "I was watching out for a friend. Besides everybody knows at Major Case, I'm the Big Dog." he said.

"So Bobby, about this waitress?" she asked him.

Bobby blushed and ducked his head, "Eames, I didn't even notice that blonde woman." he said sipping his coffee.

"Ok ok, down boy," she said slapping Mike on the shoulder. "How did you notice she was blonde." asked Alex ignoring Mike's playful wounded look

"She reminded me of you, except you would have made me eat." Bobby said smiling for the first time that day.

"Darn straight." she said shoving a spoonful of pie into his surprised mouth.

"What a woman." Mike said shaking his head at the two clueless partners in front of him

Mike Logan looked out the window, the rain was softer now and a bit of sunshine was visible inside and outside Bobby Goren's apartment.

**The End**


End file.
